Five Nights At Freddy's
Five Nights At Freddy's is a PC indie horror game that takes place in a pizzeria during the 1990s. It was released in 2014 by Christian game maker Scott Cawthon. The game was later released onto both the iOS and Android stores, and has had a whole series of books written based on it. Rumors and Theories Phone Guy is Purple Guy This theory has a somewhat substantial evidence. Problem is, most people don't accept it as it still is: A THEORY. Evidence: *Phone Guy has a job as a nightaurd sometime in the whole game cannon of FNAF. Being a nightgaurd, he would wear a badge and carry a flashlight and/or a.....phone?? Really? Does anyone remember the fact that Phone Guy DIES on Night 4? "...Hey, uh...I might not be around for much longer...He, if you ever get a chance to, could you, uh, maybe check in one of those suits in the back? I might be able to..." In this call, we hear the jumpscare of when a player is killed, and it is theorized that this game takes place in 1983. But, in order for Phone Guy to be the Purple Guy, then there needs to be rain, mice, and NO CHARACTERS. Remember in FNAF3, when Purple Guy disables all of the animatronics? Welll, it is feasibly impossible to have Phone Guy being the Purple Guy, because he is clearly KILLED by an ANIMATRONIC. FNAF1 takes place in 1993 Hole in the wall So, in EVERY FNAF game, there has always been a hole of some sort in front of the player. In FNAF 2, it's the hallway. In FNAF3, it's the window and hall. In FNAF 4, it's the hall. In FNAF SL, it's the veiwing panal. Except in FNAF1, there's a CELEBRATE! poster in front of us. Could, behind that poster, there be a hole in the wall? Chica ate the Phone Guy There is a popular theory that Chica ate the Phone Guy. There is weak evidence behind this thory: *Chica's second pair of teeth. When Chica does her stupid jumpscare, the player can clearly see a second jaw-breakin' pair of chompers. However, remeber what PG#1(Phone Guy #1) said: "...An endoskeleton without it's suit on." That's right, folks. Those 'Second pair of chompers' are Chica's ENDOSKELETON teeth (THEORY DEBUNKED!)! Dream Theory Game Theory came up with another theory after FNAF 4 was released that detailed a new idea that all of the main games in the series until 4 were just dreams. He had specific evidence for this: *Each night ended with a bell chime while nights in the 4th game ended with an alarm clock. Both are often seen in a house, but the grandfather clock is not in a hospital, where it is believed the 4th game’s protagonist is currently staying. *The reasons for character’s firings are justified if they are thought up by a child, such as bad odor and tampering with the electronics. Other Games made by Scott Cawthorn * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * FNAF World * Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location * There Is No Pause Button Category:Horror Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:PC Games Category:IOS Games Category:Cross-Platform Games Category:Mac Games Category:Android Games Category:Scott Cawthon Category:Indie Made Games Category:2014 Games